


Between Cakes and Television

by luluthesmithsfan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baker Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Fluff, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), M/M, builder Harry Potter, idk why sirius and remus are still dead but they are??? sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luluthesmithsfan/pseuds/luluthesmithsfan
Summary: Draco is a baker, Harry is obsessed and Teddy just wants to go to bed after 6:30. Or the one where Draco goes on The Great British Baking Show and Harry follows his heart.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 33
Collections: Valentine's day 2021





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Draco disappears after the war and no one knows what happens but then Harry is watching TV and spots Draco on the Great British Bake Off and becomes obsessed again ala 6th year 
> 
> I just want to thank everyone who made this fic exchange possible and somehow let be me be a part of it :)

Harry Potter hadn’t thought of Draco Malfoy in three years, three blissfully calm, sensible, Malfoy-free years.

He’d joined the Aurors as soon as the war had ended, worked with them for two years and quit. He’d lasted a year and six months more than Ron, so he counts that as a win.

Harry left, and the first thing he decided to do was rebuild Grimmauld Place. He added a room for Teddy, expanded the kitchen, and put in a television. He did it with the help of Ron and Hermione who never missed a chance to help if it involved getting paid in curry.

And so, began Harry’s life after the war. Three years after the war actually ended, he now had a successful magical contracting firm and a beautiful godson who loved him and a house near the best curry in town and a flat screen television.

His life was perfect. So Harry found it extremely weird when he arrived home on a Tuesday only to turn on the tv and come face-to-face with Draco Malfoy.

\--------------------------------------------------

Draco Malfoy hadn’t done much after the war, he and his mother got off with a few months of community service in muggle neighborhoods while his father got two years in Azkaban.

Draco helped the community, he woke up early every day for six months and he did his part. He cleaned walls, picked up trash, read to children and helped at the elderly home. When he would get home, he’d shower, run straight to the kitchen, and he’d do the thing he loved most, he’d bake.

He’d do it like when he was a kid, the way his mother taught him, without recipes, but pure muscle memory and eyeballing He’d bake the way his mum did, spreading scents that used to guide his father to the kitchen after a long day at the ministry to plant a kiss on his son’s head and hug his wife from behind and ask what they had done that day.

Now the only person who was brought down to the kitchen was his mother. She’d come, put-on music, hum, watch, and then teach him recipes he already knew. While the cakes, pies, or cookies were in the oven she’d ask him to dance. She would tell him how wonderful he was, how she loved him, how she was so proud. Then she would eat his sweets and get the most beautiful smile on her face, like he was five again and Lucius had just come home, and that was enough for Draco.

Well, it was for about two years.

Draco kept working with the elderly They were nice, and always smiled when they ate his macarons. Elena, his favorite lady at the home, who reminded him of his grandmother, always asked him to apply to a television show. “When you get in, they’ll have no chance!” she’d say. Elena had helped him send in his application and had cried with him when he was accepted.

She hadn’t cried nearly as much as his mother. Who’d have thought that Narcissa Malfoy would ever be obsessed with muggle television, and even more obsessed with their cooking shows? His father, recently out of Azkaban, didn’t cry, just hugged his son and told him he loved him.

As soon as Draco got home, he’d told them the news, between tears, laughter and hugs. “I am going to make you so proud mum, and you too, Father, Elena, and even Pansy! I’m going to win, I’m going to bring the prize back here and we’ll show it off like it’s the most precious Malfoy heirloom! I’ll open my own bakery, the first thing I serve will have your name on it, the Narcissa cakes.” he’d said.

His mother had only touched his face and said, “You keep working on those names dear,” as she dried the tears on her face with Father’s handkerchief.

And that’s how he found himself on national television.

\--------------------------------------------------

Harry could barely even hear what Malfoy was saying, Teddy was playing on the floor and usually Harry would ask him what game it was, but he couldn’t stop staring at Malfoy. As soon as his brain started functioning again, he heard a voice he’d much have preferred to never hear again.

“Hello, I’m Draco Malfoy, I’m 20, from Wiltshire and I’m here to take the prize home to my mum and dad and open my own bakery.”

He thought it would be the same voice, but it sounded different, it sounded like how he used to hear Malfoy talking to Crabbe or Goyle when he thought no one was looking, soft and dreamy, almost like Luna’s.

“I know I’ve got what it takes because I’ve been baking since I was a kid, my treats are magical.” Malfoy said in that soft voice, that he apparently had now, His eyes were bright, a smile was on his face, and a blue soft-looking sweater under his white apron.

Harry knew he had to turn off the TV, that he couldn’t let himself get obsessed, so he moved to take the remote and he grabbed it, but all he did was hold it in his hand and watch the first challenge get explained. And so, he knew he was completely and totally screwed.

\--------------------------------------------------

Draco had felt nervous about three times in his life, the first when he was eight and expected to recite Greek poetry at Narcissa’s birthday party (this went well). The second right before the yule ball because he knew Pansy would try to kiss him at the end of the night (this ended awfully for the both of them). The third when he held his wand to Albus Dumbledore’s face and showed his dark mark (we all know how this went).

And here was the fourth, standing outside the tent waiting to be called into the set of one of the most watched television shows in Britain, sweating through his jumper, with his hands trembling and palms sweating, feeling slightly lightheaded and thinking to himself “I’m Draco fucking Malfoy, I can do this” he kept thinking it like a mantra.

The first step wasn’t hard, a nice-looking plump woman came to him told him he had beautiful bone structure and then proceeded to rub muggle products on his face and style his hair. Then he walked into the tent, sweating and with slightly shaky knees but into the tent he went anyway.

The second step was more confusing, the producers showed him to his work bench, and he was confused to find a muggle contraption that looked like a self-stirring potions cauldron, he asked the producers if they’d have to use them and they laughed airily, Draco scowled and asked why he couldn’t just use a normal bowl to which the producer answered “uhhhh cause it’s the twenty first century and they sponsor our show”. And so, Draco then spent fifteen minutes learning how to use said mixer.

The third step was the hardest, completing his first challenge, making a cake that represented a gift. Draco made a beautiful and rich chocolate cake filled with a chamomile infusion and chocolate buttercream, decorated with purple fondant and a white bow as well as small narcissus flowers and his mother sculpted out of white chocolate.

“I know I should be my mum’s gift but it’s the other way around for sure, my mum, Narcisa, is the best gift I’ve ever gotten, she’s been there for me through every single challenge and I couldn’t have asked for a better mother. I hope you enjoy.” He said.

Later they had their first technical challenge, a traditional Victoria sponge with a side of pink macarons and vanilla ice cream, Draco moved through the challenge with incredible confidence making desserts he knew by heart. He presented his dish for the blind taste test feeling incredibly nervous, but his confidence payed off seeing as he cried himself hoarse after getting star baker.

After the emotional rollercoaster of the day, he went back to the hotel and vowed to keep up the winning streak and he did. He got star baker five times in a row.

\---------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Harry Potter was freaking out! He had just cried watching Draco Malfoy win star baker for the fifth time. He had started making Teddy’s nap earlier so he could sleep through the show and Harry wouldn’t feel judged by his three-year-old godson.

He had been watching for five weeks now and had been gradually getting slightly obsessed with Draco the show. The first episode was weird, he didn’t really know how to feel about seeing Malfoy using an electric mixer.

By the second episode Harry was already getting into it “I mean if he got into the show, he must be really good.” He kept thinking to himself.

Two days before the third episode was released Harry was on his way to the muggle office in London when he passed a small convenience store showing magazines with a smiling Draco Malfoy in a sweater and an apron, under the headline “Bake Off star, Draco Malfoy, Bakes his way to brits’ hearts!” And if Harry bought three copies than no one had to know.

By the third episode Harry was following blogs, looking into interviews and researching Draco, he’d also made it a point to leave the office early (as soon as he was able) to make sure he didn’t miss a second of Draco the show. He’d started telling his nosy secretary he was going on a date which in his mind was code for: going to obsess over Draco Malfoy making lemon drizzle cupcakes.

By the fourth week he was fully invested, he’d created a username for himself on the website he’d previously been using anonymously (wiznet.com/muggle-affairs.bakeoff) the user wasn’t great but was available and that’s how Harry’s first wizarding internet adventure began with the username dragoncakelover20.

And by the fifth episode harry was going completely insane seeing as he was crying tears of happiness because Draco Malfoy got star bakes for the fifth time in a row.

By the fifth episode it was also time to call the Granger-Weasley family for advice.

As soon as he stopped crying harry sent an owl to Hermione explaining everything; how he’d seen Draco on tv, how he is completely obsessed and how he didn’t know what to do. While he was waiting for a response, he got some warm milk for teddy and read some more about Bake Off on one of the muggle websites. Thirty minutes later he received hemione’s answer.

_Dear Harry,_

_What the actual fuck!? DRACO MALFOY IS ON THE GREAT BRITISH BAKING SHOW??? And he’s winning? good for him?? Are you stalking him again?_

_Anyway, I don’t really know what you want me to say, he was a little shit when we were at school, but he did send me an apology letter, and he completed his sentence, even went in for extra volunteer time._

_I haven’t forgiven him yet, but he seems like he might be redeeming himself._

_I know there’s always been something about him that gets your brain to stop functioning, but you’re a grown adult who can watch whatever he wants, so there’s not much for me to do here._

_If you like him for more than his baking wait until the competition is over and get back into contact with him, I’m sure he wouldn’t ignore you._

_(I also know for a fact they are going to film the season finale with a live audience, so you might want to buy some tickets)._

_Love Hermione._

_PS: we are still on for dinner this weekend, right? Rosie really wants to see Teddy. ___

__Harry finished reading the letter and replied with a "yes, see u soon." and then ran to his computer to get a ticket to that finale._ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a quick art break!! the next chapter will probably be out some time this week! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> u can see this in a bigger size on my tumblr @lulithesmithsfan :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey it's been a while and this is a pretty small update, but i hope u guys like it anyway :)

Draco was confused, he was in the finale, he beat 14 other people and now he was in the finale! And there was only one person he wanted to talk to.

“Damien?” Draco asked smiling into his phone. “hey, I miss you so much, I can’t wait to see you this weekend.”

“Hi sweetheart” Damien, Draco’s boyfriend, answered, “I’m so excited to see you! Your mum and dad too, Narcisa’s been pulling out her hair watching the show and Lucius hasn’t looked away for a second. You’ll be perfect tomorrow just get out of your head alright?”

“Yeah, thanks. Say hi to my mum for me okay? Love you, bye.” Draco sighed, he didn’t know how he’d gotten so lucky.''

\-------------------------

The next day Harry Potter woke up feeling extremely excited he was going to see the finale live! He was going to see _Draco_ live.

He decided to keep expectations low with a simple gray t-shirt and messy bun tied with a scrunchie, he got his wand and apparated into an alley near Welford Park, where the finale was being filmed. As soon as he walked in, he recognized two blonde heads that he wouldn’t have missed anywhere.

“Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, it’s so good to see you!” harry said. “I bet you’re really excited to see Draco yeah? Maybe we could all go for tea after he wins.”

“Ah, Mr. Potter, tea sounds lovely” Narcisa Malfoy answered. “As long as there’s space for one more.”

Harry smiles at her and takes his seat, waiting excitedly for the show to start.

\-------------------------

After freaking out only a bit backstage, Draco walks out after his name is introduced, he can’t see anyone beyond the lights of the stage and can barely hear himself breath but makes sure to send out a wave to his mum, dad and boyfriend who are hopefully out there.

He makes a three teared white wedding cake, with wrap-around fondant narcissus for his creative challenge, and a beautifully crafted pavlova with berry reduction for his technical challenge.

And he wins.

He can barely believe it, but he wins, and he jumps off stage crying and runs straight into his mum and dad and they each shower him with hugs and congratulatory kisses and Damien runs around from somewhere behind them, flips him around and kisses him like his life depends on it.

Until his mother coughs lightly and says, “Draco dear, Mr. Potter has invited us to tea in celebration of the win, so we better get going before those rabid housewives get to you.”

Draco laughs and says, “Yeah let’s go.” And a bit later “wait, Mr. Potter?” he asks, looking at a sheepish Harry Potter with a confused look on his face.

\-------------------------------

Harry was sitting in a café feeling extremely confused. Draco Malfoy had a boyfriend, a boyfriend that was currently feeding him a cookie and kissing his cheek. Harry knew he ought to have expected this seeing as Draco is handsome, rich, kind and now maybe famous for something other than following a psychopath into war. But it was still weird to think that Draco probably hadn’t thought about Harry for the last three years just as Harry hadn’t thought of him until that fateful day where he turned on his TV.

He needed a plan. Of course, he didn’t want to break a couple that looked as happy as Draco and his French boyfriend Damien but maybe _just maybe_ he could make Draco realize there was someone better for him out there.

It was already time to bring out the big guns. (A.K.A. mention Teddy)

“So, Malfoys” He started, ignoring the weird smile on Damien’s face after realizing he was very clearly being excluded. “I’d love it if you came over to my place some time this week, Teddy would love to meet his blood family, Andy has been talking about his aunt Narcissa for ages.” LIES, LIES, LIES. Andromeda hadn’t once mentioned Narcissa, Teddy thought his only relatives were Harry, his grandma and the Weasley gang AND Harry would hate it if they came over because his place was a complete mess of building plans and toys.

But of course, Draco cordially answered “I’m sure we could make time to visit young Edward.” And went back to talking to his boyfriend.

\-----------------------

Draco was tired after he won he’d gone to so many interviews he could barely count them, gone on a trip to France with Damien, a party his mother had hosted for him and now he was knocking on Harry Potter’s door.

Potter opens it with a smile and says “Hi Draco! Come in, make yourself at home, the coat hanger will take your jacket.” And then walking to the bottom of the stairs he yells “Teddy, come here please”

Draco hears tiny footsteps running and then he sees a small ball of blue hair jumping down the stairs and saying, “Is it teatime now uncle Harry?” to which Potter answer “Not yet sweetie, there is someone I think you’d like to meet. Teddy this is Draco Malfoy, he’s your cousin.”

Suddenly noticing another presence in the room teddy shyly looks up “Hullo” he mutters. And Draco being the softie that he is kneels down and says “Hello Tedward, it’s lovely to meet you” and he gets the most adorable giggle in return and a quick “My name isn’t Tedward”.

“Oh well, is it Teddydore or Teddyana or Tedothy perhaps?” Draco questions and gets another laugh and a “No silly my name is Edward, but I like being called Teddy.”

“Ah yes, Edward, pardon me, Teddy.” he says regally, and Teddy changes his hair to thin platinum blonde, and Draco knows he’s just won a televised baking competition, but he’s never felt more accomplished.

\---------------

Meanwhile harry is standing behind teddy and dying because OH. MY. GOD. He’s good with kids, great with kids actually and Harry’s heart, the traitorous bastard, is skipping beats and he can’t keep a smile of his face and Teddy grabs Draco’s hand to take him to his room and Draco turns with the brightest smile to look at Harry and mouths “Thanks”.


End file.
